


Get Out

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec is so done when he sees Magnus, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, He starts yelling at Jace, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jace walks in on Alec and Magnus, M/M, Magnus is insecure, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Tumblr Prompt, alec is embarrassed, magnus and alec talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: I saw this on TumblrMagnus and Alec are having sex when Jace comes in needing information for a mission. At first Alec is embarrassed then he notices that Magnus has his eyes snapped shut because his glamour is down, and Jace has never seen it. Alec doesn't take this well and yells at his brother.





	Get Out

Alec can feel himself tighten around Magnus' dick as the Warlock hits his prostate dead on. Next thing he knows his vision is going white as he clenches around Magnus, back arching off of the bed, Magnus' name a shout on his lips as his cum covers their chests and stomachs. As he clenches around Magnus this triggers the Warlock's and he can feel Magnus' seed filling him up.

As they come down from their highs Magnus slumps down on top of Alec as they catch their breath. "Are you going to be ready for a round two, soon, Darling?" Magnus huffs out as Alec wraps an arm around him.

"You are unbelievable sometimes, Magnus Bane."

"Yet you love me for it."

"That I do." It takes them another ten minutes to finally breath normally again. Magnus has his head over Alec's heart, listening to the beat. "Do you want to clean up before we go again?"

Magnus shakes his head, looking up at Alec with his sparkling golden cat eyes. "I also want you to top."

Alec doesn't need to be told twice. He flips them over and starts ravishing Magnus. He kisses the older man's lips in fever before going along his jaw up to his ear, giving it a quick bite, before leaving a trail of hickeys on Magnus' caramel column of a throat before making his way down his chest, spending a few minutes there. (There is just something about tasting himself on Magnus that Alec likes. A lot.) After he's done he goes down to Magnus'  dick and starts kissing and licking along the length before enveloping him in his mouth. Magnus tangles his fingers in Alec's hair and starts pulling at the strands, chanting Alec's full name----Alexander----as if it's a mantra that can help him in his time of need.

They don't mess around with the foreplay much this time around and Alec is about to fully enter Magnus when the door to the bedroom bursts open. "Hey Alec----OH RAZIEL!" Jace.

"J-Jace w-what. . . .here. . . . what. . . . doing. . . .you. . . .are," Alec blushes as he stumbles and stutters over his words. The taller man is about to hide his face in the crook of Magnus' neck when he sees that Magnus' hands are clutching the sheets, eyes snapped shut, his brow crunching up as if he's scared. Why would Magnus be. . . . then it dawns on Alec. Magnus has never shown Jace and the others his Warlock Mark, Alec is the first person to see it and love them while others have Magnus hide or despise him. Alec sees red. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Alec----"

"I don't care what you need me for, get the hell out now." Alec's voice lets Jace know that their is no room for argument. Jace takes out his Stele and activates his Speed Rune, obviously wanting to get out of the loft and away from Alec as soon as possible. Once Jace is gone Alec rolls off of Magnus and pulls the shorter man closer to him, rubbing Magnus' upper arm and telling him everything is all right.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asks as Alec gets up from the bed.

"I'm going to get a rag to clean us with."

"I can just snap my fingers."

Alec lifts Magnus' head up so they can look each other in the eye. "No magic tonight. After what just happened I think a little normality is in order." Alec leaves for the built in bathroom and grabs a red wash cloth and wets it, ringing out the excess water before going back out to Magnus. Magnus is sitting up on the bed when Alec comes back out, Alec starts to slowly and gently wipe his cum from Magnus. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better. You would think that Jace would have the decency to knock on the door."

"He's an idiot." Alec tries to reassure. "You don't have to hide them you know, your eyes. The others won't just suddenly hate you because of them."

"That's kind of you to say, but the others aren't you, Alexander. You don't know how they'll react."

"All right. You don't have to show them if you don't want to."

"I would like to keep me eyes between us. . . . for now."

"All right."

They lay back down on the bed after Magnus cleans Alec, Magnus lays his head on Alec's chest and entangles their legs as Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
